


I Dream of Neal

by Maxmerica



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Bashing, Dreams, F/M, Fix-It, Mamma Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: Emma has dream about Neal. He tells her what she desperately needs to hear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent little fic. Aka what I wish would happen on the show but know never will

       Emma looked around and realized that one she wasn’t falling anymore and two she was in the cab of the bug. Looking around she was surprised, but if she was being perfectly honest with herself wasn’t surprised, to see Neal sitting in the passenger seat. “Neal,” she whispered in order in insure he was really there.

        “The one and only,” Neal quipped the biggest, goofiest grin spreading across his face.  
 

         “You're pretty happy for a dead man,” Emma remarked.

         “I am now that you're here,” Neal said leaning in to kiss her.

         “Cut the crap,” Emma protested breaking off the kiss, “That’s not true and we both know it. Tell me why you're here and why you look like you’ve just seen heaven.”

        “Okay fine you got me,” he acknowledged throwing his hands up in the air in a show of defat, “Hades said that I gotta trick you into believing I'm in the better place and he’ll let me go.”

      “Let you go? What do you mean let you go,” she asked surprised by his response, “Do you mean like let you move on to the better the place?”

       “No I mean let me go back to the world of the living,” he answered simply.

        “What, wait,” she asked completely perplexed, “How can you go back to the world of the living?”

         “It wasn’t my time,” he admitted, “Hades said that my death somehow broke the laws of the universe. I shouldn’t be here and neither should you.”

         “I'm not actually dead,” she confessed, “I'm here to bring Hook back.”

        “I knew that, well except for that last part,” he noted, “Why are you trying to bring Hook back?"  
 

        “It wasn’t his time either,” she angrily retorted.

         “Yes it was Em. Hell it was his time back in Camelot! He should have died six weeks ago, but no you are too codependent on the useless, one-handed, rum soaked pirate! What happened to the Emma I feel in love with?! The Emma who didn’t anyone’s crap,” he yelled getting progressively anger and with the woman he loves.

         “Neal,” Emma pleaded.

          “No, Emma, I'm done with who’ve become. Who he's turned you into. Wake up and look in the mirror. Goodbye Emma, I love you and probably always will,” he said kissing her cheek. Suddenly the bug disappeared as Neal left and Emma was falling again.

            Emma awoke with a jolt. Taking in her surroundings she realized she wasn’t back in the Underworld, she was in her and Hook’s bedroom in what had recently become their house. Tiptoeing out of bed so as not to wake Hook, Emma moved towards the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face in order to shake off the dream, Emma really and honestly took a look at herself in the mirror. She nearly screamed when she saw how lifeless she looked. Her hair was limp and flat. Her face looked like she hadn’t slept at all in the past three months. Worst of all was her pajamas. Normally she slept in a tang-top and lounge pants but for some good-forsaken reason she was wearing a long shelved floral-patterned silk monstrosity that she had no memory of buying. Desperately she climbed out of the small bathroom window and ran to her parent’s flat.  
She knocked desperately on the door praying that her parents weren’t sleeping in. Emma was in luck however as her mom opened the door almost immediately. “Emma,” Snow questioned shocked to see her daughter this early on a Saturday morning still in her pajamas no less, “What happened baby,” she inquired noticing that Emma was crying and leaning in to hug her daughter.

         “It’s Hook,” she said not noticing she was crying until her mom hugged her, “What’s happened to me?”

        “Oh baby,” Snow comforted closing the door behind Emma, “You want to talk about it over some hot coco with cinnamon?”  
 

        “Yes please,” Emma sniffled as she followed her mother into the flat.


End file.
